


Happy Anniversary

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: They celebrate their own way.





	Happy Anniversary

Draco grips the edge of the table. He's bent over it, his hard cock pressing against his stomach. Strings of precome stained the tablecloth. "Harder."

Ron grunts and obeys. His fat cock thrusts into Draco. Each push gets more violent. The table squeaks under their weight. "Shit… Draco…" So close.

Draco comes first, the fine tablecloth permanently marked. Ron pushes a few more times and he's spilling come inside Draco's arse and then collapsing on top of the blond. He doesn't want to move for ages, but Draco has other plans.

Draco reaches for the champagne flute. "Happy anniversary, Weasley."


End file.
